Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module.
Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is an electricity generating device obtaining photovoltaic power using a photoelectric effect. In the solar cell, electrons and holes produced in a semiconductor substrate forming a p-n junction are respectively collected by an n-type electrode and a p-type electrode. Further, the solar cell includes a back surface field region forming a potential barrier between the semiconductor substrate and the electrodes, and the back surface field region is formed by heavily doping impurities of the same conductive type as the semiconductor substrate.
The adjacent solar cells having the above-described configuration are connected through an interconnector to form a solar cell module. A solar cell assembly is formed by sealing the solar cell module using an upper substrate and a lower substrate. The solar cell assembly is installed outside and is used in the solar power generation.